Kahoko and the Violinist
by Pathetic Rainbow
Summary: Kahoko finds herself in one of the most awkward possible situations when she wakes up. What's a girl to do when she's trapped in one of her fantasies? Carry on with the story, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, I had this idea last year. After I finished the series, I reread a book and then realized how similar the characters' personalities may be if they had the right counterparts.

So, yeah. Here I am, actually attempting to write one of my old ideas.

God spare me from the shame.

* * *

"And I'm done!" I sighed in relief. I stretched my arms lazily as I set aside the book on the floor next to my futon.

_Nicola and the Viscount_, a romance novel that I can now declare as one of my favorites—if not, then it surely must be my favorite now, I thought to myself.

"Finally!" Nami cried. "Can we please turn off the lights and sleep now?"

"Mou! That wouldn't be fun at all, Nami-chan!" Mio argued, tightly hugging her teddy bear. "It's still early and Fuyuumi-chan's sleepover would be put to waste if we slept now!"

"And besides, Mio hasn't shared her violent romance fantasies to us yet," Nao muttered under her breath, angrily, if I was asked to describe how she said it.

"It's the _violin_ romance, Nao!" Mio corrected.

"Whatever. I'm agreeing with Amou on this one. Can't you see that Fuyuumi-chan over there is already trying to sleep?"

"I-Iie!" Fuyuumi stuttered, waving both of her hands in front of her chest. "I don't mind at all, senpai!" She stated rather quickly, probably abashed because of Nao's words. _Poor thing_.

"B-But Manami-senpai seems to be e-enjoying her beauty sleep, though…" She said timidly, looking down while fiddling with her fingers.

"And I want my beauty sleep, too!" Nami screeched from under her blanket. "Can we please—just, _please_—get some sleep now?"

"Fine, fine." Mio said in defeat. "But I won't be the one to turn off the lights! Kami-sama knows what I might see when the lights are out." Mio shuddered, clutching her teddy bear even tighter.

"So who'll be the brave soul tonight?" Nao put a hand on her hip as she scanned the remaining four around her who was still awake. "Mio's too scared, Nami wants to sleep, Manam's _already_ asleep, and it'd be rude to let Fuyuumi switch it off since we're in her room, her house."

"I d-don't mind at all, s-senpai!" Fuyuumi stuttered, getting up from her bed… Which Nao reacted to with an intent glare. "Not now," she said.

I sighed. I knew that at one point, it would all lead to me anyways. "And since Kahoko was the reason we didn't put the lights out earlier…" Nao continued with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Fine!" I shouted exasperatedly. I stood up from my futon and glanced back at my book. "See if I won't!" Ha, a line that was commonly used by some of the characters…

"You do that." Nao yawned. "While I—" I heard a thud from where Nao probably was. I heaved another sigh and looked back at all their sleeping figures… _Nicola and the Viscount_, I thought about the book again. The personalities of some characters are like them…

Fuyuumi-chan's like Eleanor Sheridan, who's changed because of Nicola, just as Fuyuumi-chan became more outgoing because of me. _She would also make a great sister, too_, I smiled at that thought. Although, her personality isn't entirely as upbeat as Eleanor's, I think I can somehow influence her enough, don't you agree?

Nami-chan would be more like Madame Vieuxvincent because of her strict but helpful ways, I guess.

Manami-chan would be like Martine because she's always so caring and generous…

Mio and Nao would be like Nana and Puddy because they're probably the greatest people you could have as a family…

And me? I'd be like Nicola Sparks.

I switched off the lights and retreated back to my soft futon on the floor. Snuggling my pillow close, a sudden thought entered my mind…

Who'd be my Nathaniel Sheridan?

Even after the concours, Mio and Amou-san kept bothering me about the violin romance, saying that I should pick one of the concour participants to relive the legend with me…

_"Rubbish," I would tell them. "But, Kaho-chan! What about the violin romance?" One of them would try to argue back. "It's just a silly legend…" I would reply, making them walk away feeling dejected._

I sighed again.

There's Tsuchiura-kun who'd probably be like Edward Pease because of his ability to stay unaware of a lot of stuff… not that he's oblivious or anything.

Hihara-senpai would be like Harold Blenkenship because of their same fashion sense. They both can be a bit sensitive, too…

Yunoki-senpai would definitely be Lord Sebastian Bartholomew because of his being bipolar… I mean his having split personalities.

Shimizu-kun would be Sir Hugh Parker… romantically speaking, at least. He'd be really good with Fuyuumi-chan. If only the two of them would realize that soon enough.

And Tsukimori-kun… would be Nathaniel? Nathaniel can be brash at times, and also can be very frank with his words… like Tsukimori-kun?

This… is… confusing! Maybe I should… go to sleep? Yeah, a good night's rest should probably do the trick…

_"Kahoko Hino, make sure you won't be surprised at all when you wake up..."_

_

* * *

_

Lol. You might be… obviously confused. Oh well~! I think the second chapter will help you understand how my story will go… until then, no spoilers. ;;) Although the plot is rather obvious, might as well stay quiet for now. :-" If you can guess the plot I'm trying to write correctly, I will give you a pie! :DD

This chapter is short. Raawrr. But I'm satisfied with nearly eight hundred words this time. Think of it as a prologue for now. ;)

Comments, suggestions, and the like are highly welcome. Flame me, I don't really care. :-j

I'm on vacation, people! \:D/

`Till then. :-h


	2. Chapter 2

Like, omg. The guys who reviewed the last chapter are as awesome as apple pie (which is very, very awesome, mind you). And because I'm high on apple juice right now, I decided to update. Please point out the errors, and bla me with them.

I don't own anything. _Anything_. Heck, I don't even own my soul! My _cat_ does.

I'm using the first name basis system, or whatever you call that.

Explanation on why in the world Ryoutaro is Edward Pease in my story? No, it has nothing to do with my hatred for him. I didn't hate him that much when I thought of this story, really. I just forgot to put him in it. So, forgive me if you love Ryoutaro so much. But I promise to extend his role (or make it a lot bigger) in this story. Since I'm just basing, after all.

This fic doesn't really have the same happenings as the story. Just somehow the same plotline while Kaho is… dreaming? Is she dreaming? Lol. You'll understand.

This is modern. I do not plan to take the story back to the 1800's, since I have no clue what happened (or happens) during those times.

Enjoy.

* * *

I woke up with a headache… and a lot of questions like "Where am I?", "What in the world happened to me?" and "Why am I somewhere else?".

"Good morning, Hino-san." A familiar voice greeted me from my right. "If my calendar actually serves me any justice, then the day you've been waiting for has arrived."

I tilted my head to the direction of the voice and saw Manami-chan, wearing a…French maid uniform?

"Ma-Manami-chan!" I was able to stutter out of my shock. "Why are you wearing that? I mean we're still in Fuyuumi-chan's house!"

"Yes, yes we are." She placed a small cup of tea on the table beside my… bed? Last time I checked, wasn't I sleeping on my own futon? "And Shouko-san is still asleep in her bedchamber, Hino-san. It's already late in the morning, but I can understand that Shoko-san will be Shoko-san."

"And I am?" I got up from the bed and straightened out… my nightgown. Yeah, where in the world are my pajamas now?

"You? You're Kahoko Hino-san, my mistress." She looked at me with a skeptic expression. "Are you quite well, Hino-san? I can arrange that you'll be fetched once you're feeling better instead."

"No. No, I am not okay." Not a minute out of bed, I felt myself fall back down. I grabbed a pillow nearby and pressed it unto my face. "This—this cannot be happening."

"Oh, I see. You're just getting all eager because Yunoki-sama's picking you up today, am I correct?"

"Azuma-senpai?" I sat up and glanced at her. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Aside from him being your _love_? I'm not sure."

"My— _love_?" Since when did he become my… _love_? Oh gosh, have I suddenly entered an alternate universe of some sort? Or is this some practical joke the girls are pulling on me because I was the reason they slept late? Because if it was, I don't think this is funny. It's nowhere near funny, _at all_.

"Yes, I couldn't help but overhear you and Shouko-san speaking about it sometimes." She said, chuckling a bit.

On impulse (since I couldn't think of anything else), I said, "You do know that it is rude to eavesdrop."

"I'm quite aware. But are you aware that it is also rude to wake up late when you're a guest in the Tsukimori household?" She raised a brow at me and turned, opening a closet at the left of the bed.

"Tsu-Tsukimori?" I said, surprised. "We're in Len-kun's house?"

"Yes, we're staying in their household as of this moment." She stated dryly and pulled out a few dresses. "Would you like to bring these with you?"

Ignoring her question, I asked, "But I thought we were at Fuyuumi-chan's place?"

"And I thought you knew that they're brother and sister." She shot me another skeptic look and proceeded to folding the dresses she took out from the closet earlier. "Really, Hino-san. If this is another one of your pranks to get even with Tsukimori-san, I suggest that you don't since he woke up a bit off this morning."

"Doesn't he always wake up a bit off?" I tried to joke. I remembered the mornings when I would greet him and he would grunt, shiver, and run a hand through his hair instead of greeting back. Ah, remembering about that _is_ funny to think about…

"Not when you're in the house, mistress." Manami-chan looked at me seriously, but with a playful smile on her lips… that actually ruined the whole serious look she was going for.

Setting aside the thought of Len-kun being not off when I'm around, I asked her, "Mistress? Manami-chan, please! Call me Kaho-chan—like you usually do!"

"But I usually call you Hino-san." She looked slightly taken aback, if not, shocked. "Are you sure you're quite well, Hino-san? I can always get some ice chips if you're suffering from an ague—"

I cut her off, "No, I'm fine." I waved my hands in front of my chest for emphasis, even. I put my arms back to my side. "Len-kun's here, you say?"

She folded another dress and said, "He's downstairs, having his coffee. Your tea is just on the table." She looked over at the untouched tea and smiled slightly before resuming her work.

"Th—Thank you, Manami-chan." I stuttered, slightly creeped out. "Do you know where my violin is?"

"It's downstairs in the living room, Hino-san." She replied.

"Oh. Okay then." I got off the bed once more and took the full teacup into my right hand. "But if you'll excuse me," I stated quickly. "I've got some more answers to find."

I opened the door slightly when I heard her say, "Don't be too long with that! Yunoki-san is arriving after lunch!" Manami-chan's voice sort of sounded like it was echoing, so her head must have been in the closet while she said that.

I sighed and closed the door quietly behind me, in an attempt to stay low and be unrecognized this late morning. From what I have gathered since I woke up this morning, the facts were that Manami-chan was my maid; Azuma-senpai was the one I like, Fuyuumi-chan and Len-kun were related, and I'm supposedly leaving with Azuma-senpai after lunch…

_Hm. Perhaps I could play along for now._

"Good morning, Hino-san." Some girls, who were wearing uniforms like Manami-chan's, greeted me. I awkwardly nodded my head and paced on slowly.

I closed my eyes and put my head down, trudging stealthily while doing so. I sighed, _what am I going to do now? _Am I supposed to live some life that isn't even mine? Is that it? Or am I trapped in one of my fantasies…?

_Impossible_, I thought. If this were one of my fantasies, then surely Azuma-san would not be… _my love_.

"Hino-san," a red-haired guy in a suit bowed down before me and presented a small silver platter that had a letter on it. "A letter from your aunts at the Kagoshima prefecture has arrived."

I grabbed the letter carefully and stared at the white envelope. "Aunts? In the Kagoshima prefecture?" I asked a bit surprised. Since when did I have aunts in the Kagoshima prefecture? I knew that my mother was an only child, and as for my father, I'm not really sure since I have never met him before… could this finally mean that I have a family from the other side?

My eyes lit up with newfound excitement. I looked up happily at the guy, who simply said, "Mio Takato and Nao Kobayashi, Hino-san." And _that_ crushed my short-term euphoria. It wasn't that I didn't like Mio and Nao—they were my best friends. But, how did Mio and Nao become my aunts? Aren't they just as old as me? I know there are some cases like that, but still! Mio and Nao? The chances of that happening are just as high as me coming up to Len-kun and confessing my—nothing.

I shivered involuntarily and nodded at the guy, signaling for him to leave. He nodded back and went on.

I opened the letter and smiled slightly at the short (and somehow messily written) note.

_Dear Kaho,  
Good luck with the violin romance_ was crossed out and replaced with a: _Good luck looking for a boyfriend. We hope that you bring him with you in your next visit to Kagoshima. Our ginger cake is already waiting for you and your future beau! Thank you for the dresses you sent the other day—who knew that we all have the same dress size? We hope to hear from you again soon! We love you!  
–Mio and Nao._

Ginger cake? Where have I heard that before?

No, I will not even_ attempt_ to figure this one out. It might just add to my confusion if I do.

I shook my head lightly and saw my way out of this maze…

The stairs.

Unless, of course, if there'd be another maze waiting for me downstairs… which I thought was highly improbable since I noticed a while ago that the window in the room had the view of a garden not far from below. You thought I wasn't observant, did you?

I crept down the stairs slowly and stopped when I saw a mob of cerulean hair peaking from a… wingback lounge chair? Talk about filthy rich. I kept on tiptoeing down and up behind him when…

The maids started to giggle.

"What," Len-kun snapped, his ever so stoic voice spilling more sarcasm. "Is your problem?"

The maids giggled some more and pointed at me. He turned his head and I quickly ducked down. Seriously, what are the maids' problems?

"Could you please leave?" He asked –_demanded_- angrily. "I don't have any time for this."

Oh, looks like someone _did_ wake up a bit off. Well, _a bit_ is an understatement. What could be his problem?

"Yes, Tsukimori-san." The maids bowed, giggled, and then exited the room. Len grunted in his (I'm guessing) oh-so comfortable seat. So he really _does_ have a bad day; too bad that my next action is going to make it worse.

I took my right hand and clamped it over his mouth—wait, is this his mouth? I leaned over the armrest of the chair, only to find that he was gone.

"I wonder where he could've gone—" I was cut by a warm hand over my lips. _So that's where he went_.

"Kahoko," he breathed. "What are _you_ doing _here_?" He released his hand on my mouth yet still kept a firm grip on my wrist.

"I'm a guest here, aren't I?" I spat, pretending to be angry. If I was going to be Len's enemy (how Manami-chan puts it) here, I might as well act like one, too, right?

"You are?" He asked disbelievingly. "Sure. Now tell me, what am _I_ doing _here_?"

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure, but I think you're in my dream!" I said cheerily.

He frowned. "No, _you're_ in my dream."

"So you dream about me!" I said, a toothy grin appearing in my face,

He frowned. "Likewise, Sherlock."

"I woke up in my room, I went out and it looked like a cross between Fuyuumi's house and mine," he explained with a scowl, his grip on my wrist getting tighter.

"Ha-ha, Len-kun," I tried to shrug off. "But you're hurting me…"

He released his grip on me and looked a bit… shocked? "I'm sorry. I just—"

"Onii-chan! Kaho-senpai!" A familiar (but somehow never heard) high-pitched voice interrupted from behind us (the stairs). We both turned our heads and found…

"Fu-Fuyuumi-chan?" and "Fu-Fuyuumi?" we both stuttered at the same time. That couldn't possibly be Fuyuumi-chan. Although the looks and voice proved otherwise, her personality was too wayward to be _her_.

"Hm." She hummed thoughtfully as she came –_ran_- to us and playfully ruffled both of our hairs. "What are the two of you doing so early in the morning now?"

She brought out her hands into a thinking position. "Let me guess, flirting _again_?" She groaned. "Why don't you two just get married already?"

_M-M-M-Married?_ I thought disgustingly. Well, I guess I've had my share of dreams about being with Len-kun, but— no!

"Me? Flirt with him? I'd have more fun flirting with a mongoose!" I retorted.

"Ooh!" I glanced at Fuyuumi-chan and saw her trying to stifle giggles. "She got you there, onii-san!" She hit Len's rib with her elbow and I saw Len cough a little. It's either he's weak or Fuyuumi-chan is _that_ strong.

"Since when did you become my little sister?" Len looked at her with incredulity written all over his face.

Fuyuumi-chan looked at him thunderstruck, her mouth opened slightly. "Hey! I'm not the one who you should be getting back at!"

It was my turn to be looked at with incredulity. "Did you know that she was my sister?" He whispered to me softly.

"Manami-chan told me." I whispered back, trying to stifle my laughter at his reaction when I told him.

Fuyuumi-chan put one hand on Len's shoulder and another on mine, she tiptoed up to our height and said, "What are you two whispering about this time? I hope it isn't something lovey-dovey, because I think I'll puke if it is."

"I-It's nothing." I brushed her hand off my shoulder. "I hear someone is going to pick me up later?"

"Ah, yes! Are you excited?" She squeezed her way in between Len and me, and then she put my hands into hers. "Imagine, Kaho-senpai! You're going to live under the same roof as the one you love! I know it'll be a bit lonely and sad without you, but I'll manage with the maids and Okaa-san!"

"And why am I going to live there? Can't I live with my mom instead?"

"But you haven't seen your mom ever since you were five, right?" She looked at me like I was some sort of lunatic, then she put her palm on my forehead. "Are you quite fine, Kaho-chan?"

Now doesn't it just feel like déjà vu?

"Why am I going to live with him?"

"I don't know. Because you accepted Miyabi-chan's offer?"

"Oh," I said, pretending to know what she was talking about.

"Who loves Kahoko?" Len cut in rather rudely.

"You're rude." Fuyuumi-chan stated dryly.

"You're rude for leaving me out of a discussion which I was initially part of."

"Well, this is a new discussion!"

"Who loves Kahoko?" Len asked again.

I stared at the two (supposedly) close blue-haired relatives who were glaring at one another.

Fuyuumi-chan grinned mischievously at her _brother_. "Azuma Yunoki."

(End of Chapter One)

* * *

Ooh. Can you now understand what I'm doing with the story? If you don't, then I won't try to explain it any further since it actually can't get any plainer than that.

See? I extended the role of Manami! And I guess she's going to get more story time in the next chapters, too. XD So Ryoutaro fans, please do not kill or threaten me. (Holds up a white flag)

This chapter… is longer than expected. Help me spot errors since my beta is only the Microsoft Word Spelling and Grammar check feature. XD Thanks in advance? Lol.

Update my other stories? I'm working on it, so no need to remind me. :P

Oh, and I'm going on a vacation to Kuala Lumpur and Singapore this week. Yes, this late. Summer's ending in the Philippines and I do not want to waste my time fussing over school like other people. XD

OOC-ness rules. Len and Kaho are the only ones who aren't acting like their counterparts. ;D

**Review~! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm alive! And I decided to finish this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. It's roughly two thousand words, so it shouldn't be so hard to read. View in either 1/2 or 3/4, depending on the screen size. :)

-

-

* * *

-

"Who loves Kahoko?" Len asked again.

I stared at the two (supposedly) close blue-haired relatives who were glaring at one another.

Fuyuumi-chan grinned mischievously at her _brother_. "Azuma Yunoki."

--

In my mind, I was already imagining a scene that would be the outcome from what Fuyuumi had just stated. And I really, really hoped that that was what had happened…

"Fu-Fuyuumi!" I sputtered the words with haste from my mouth—but it was too late. _She said it. _It was wrong! I don't like Azuma-senpai! Not one bit! And I knew how evil he is in actuality, too!

"You _love_ Azuma-senpai?" Len looked at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. It wasn't pure sadness, neither was it hatred. But what was it? "You _love_ the idiot?"

"Azuma-senpai is not an idiot, onii-san!" Fuyuumi quickly defended for me, who—I believe—didn't at all need any defending. I mean, I may be clumsy and even whimsy, but I'm pretty sure I can handle myself on my own.

"Still; Kahoko loves _him_." He clenched his fists, showing how angered he was at that obviously false statement. Indeed, I was enjoying it (for my benefit, I mean).

"Someone's bitter?" Fuyuumi smiled lightly and elbowed me. "See, Onii-san does like you!"

"And I like him too!"

Hold up, hold up. That is _not_ what had happened. Let's go to the _reality _part of this _dream_.

--

"Azuma-senpai? _You_ love _Azuma-senpai_? Why would you love someone like him?" Len merely threw me a look of disgust as he said those. Imagine, those beautiful eyes looking down at you as if you were some kid hitting the violin hard on the floor. I'm pretty sure he would hate that, so that's the best comparison I could think of—if I could think at all, I mean. His gaze was pressurizing enough. How about you add those cold and harsh words?

…

So naturally, you'd say things you don't really mean when you're provoked, right?

"Well, what if I do? Isn't it none of your business or something?"

And so, I'm starting to write my own eulogy as I say these words to the infamous Len Tsukimori.

"You're right; it isn't." He huffed and resumed his place on his oh-so comfortable lounge chair. "But mind you, Kahoko, he's a lousy musician if he won't even fight for his music." He got a mug on the table beside his chair and took a sip of what appeared to be coffee. "It's cold, but it'll have to do," I heard him say quietly as he took another sip.

"It's not like he has a choice with that!" I argued, throwing my hands on my side. It's true, isn't it? He didn't have a choice. His family is pressuring him, that's why—

"Everyone has a choice—it's all in the person." He took another absent look at me. "And Azuma-senpai is an idiot for giving up so easily."

"He's not an idiot! I thought you respected him!"

"I do. I just don't respect his attitude towards music."

"You don't understand!" I furrowed my brows as I glared at him almost intently. "Len, you're so—"

"Annoying?" Fuyuumi cut me off, throwing herself idly to a long couch. She took out a magazine and said with a yawn, "Tell me about it."

I breathed in heavily. "Fuyuumi-chan, not now, please." Not now, not ever. I want to go back home already. I want to wake up and find myself laying comfortably on my futon with my friends still sleeping around me.

"Are you two having some sort of _lovers_' spat?" Fuyuumi peeked from beneath the magazine she was holding. "Because if you are, I'll gladly leave. As in, really. I'm pretty sure that there are other better things to do, but watching you two is quite entertaining at the same time, so—"

"No, we're not." I said venomously, glowering at the blue-haired devil. "He's just being an inconsiderate jerk!"

"You should breathe, Kaho-chan. A young lady like you shouldn't be like this in the early morning."

I peeked to my right shoulder and saw a teal-haired woman who had a thin frame, a pale face with a warm smile… "Misa Hamai-san?" It _was_ her.

"It's not really early," Fuyuumi easily contradicted, sitting down on the couch properly. "It's like, nine or something."

"Good morning to you, _too_, Fuyuumi." Misa Hamai said sweetly—yet you could feel the heavy sarcasm—to her, err, daughter.

Fuyuumi chuckled a bit as she scratched the back of her head with her right hand. "Ohayou, Okaa-san." She greeted, smiling sourly .

"Mother?" Len looked shocked to see his mother standing in front of him. Weird how he would simultaneously stand up then bow down so formally to his own mother. But then again, he's Len Tsukimori; what would you expect from him but the best? And apparently, this was his best behavior.

"O, Len," Misa Hamai giggled lightly like a schoolgirl. "You're still so formal with me. Would you care for some tea? You seem a bit angry, dear." She asked, obviously concerned. "You too, Kaho-chan. Maybe you two would like to calm down a bit?" She held out two cups filled with what I had guessed was chamomile tea—the not so tangy aroma was already giving it away.

"Yes, please, Misa Hamai-san." I kindly accepted her offer and one of her porcelain teacups. They _were_ cute, but I don't think that Len would be able to drink from something that would diminish his so-called manliness.

"Kaho-chan?" She looked at me in bewilderment. "I insisted that you call me Okaa-san already! I see you as my daughter already—or maybe even as my daughter in law?" She winked at me, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she giggled. Daughter in law? That sounded tempting, but I can't admit that, now can I?

"H-Hai, Oka-a-san," I began to stutter. "But as your daughter in law? Len over there has more chances getting married to his violin." I scoffed, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Ooh! She dissed you again!" Fuyuumi-chan pointed out, laughing loudly. "See, you really have no chance with Kaho-senpai now!"

"Fuyuumi, don't be like that with your brother." Misa Hamai scolded. "As much as I'd like to agree with Kaho-chan's statement…" She muttered almost thoughtfully. At _that_ I joined in Fuyuumi-chan's laughter.

"Misa-san, Tsukimori-san, Shouko-san, and Hino-san." A maid entered the living room and bowed down. "Ano, breakfast is served."

"We'll be there!" Fuyuumi-chan said loudly, jumping up and down excitedly like a child. Now my confusion is on another level. Was this girl really Fuyuumi-chan?

"Fuyuumi, has Amou-san not taught you anything?" Misa Hamai scolded again, almost grunting—but that was too unladylike for her to do.

"Amou-san's a teacher?" I asked, baffled. But after seeing the looks on the two teal-haired _ladies_, I quickly withdrew what I said. "I-I mean, Amou-san's a great teacher!" I fumbled again, laughing at my _idiotic_ mistake.

"_Right_." Fuyuumi smiled sarcastically.

"Amou-san's summer seminary for young ladies like_ you_ helped, at least. You met Kaho-chan there, right?" She smiled lightly at her _daughter_ and then turned her motherly gaze to me.

"Oh, Kaho-chan, my dear, I think Fuyuumi would still be that shy wallflower if you hadn't influenced her with your contagious happiness!" She smiled exuberantly and clasped her hands together. "And Len here was also influenced don't you think?"

"Okaa-san!" The two _siblings_ shouted at the same time.

"And she taught me how to make those delicious pancakes!"

…_ugh_.

--

After the awkward late breakfast, Manami-chan was already waiting outside of the dining hall for me. "Get changed, Hino-san. Yunoki-sama will be arriving any minute now and surely you do not want your host to get a wrong impression," she said teasingly, as if there was something I needed to decode in her simple statement. Ha, how am I supposed to play along with this?

So I simply did what she told me to.

After a few minutes, Azuma-senpai _did_ arrive. And oh Kami-sama, why was I nervous? Was it because he was standing inches away from me? Or was it because he had kissed my hand upon seeing me? Eek! What to do, what to do? I was already panicking inside, could he see it? I hope not—

Why am I so conscious? I mean, I don't like him or anything. Why am I getting so flustered, too? What's wrong with me? Someone help me, please!

"Let's get going, Hino-san?" He looked at me kindly and smiled. "Or would you like to go say goodbye to them first?" I was waiting for him to go into his evil mode or something since we were alone—I think—at the front porch. Usually, he would do that, right? Say something teasing or go tell me off?

"Well? Are you still debating in your mind? Or are you waiting for something to happen?"

_The latter, please,_ I answered in my mind.

"Maybe I should just leave? I'll see them when we go to school, right?" I said questioningly.

"Of course you will. You're already welcome in the Music Department; I don't see anything that could possibly hinder you from going to see your friends there, do you?" Apparently, he never tore his gaze away from me. And he was just there, smiling as if only pureness was in his heart—a quite scary thought, since I_ do_ know about his other side…

"Then let's go?" He held out one hand as he took a step down. My trolley was already inside his car, so there couldn't possibly be anything I'd worry about, right? Expenses? Well, Mio and Nao should be covering me, I guess. Food? Sure enough the Yunokis would handle that. The people? I think their household is generally nice—besides Azuma-senpai's grandmother, I mean. Well, what was it then?

Nothing.

"H-Hai, Azuma-senpai!" I said energetically. I took his hand and he led me inside his car. He sat beside me and told his chauffer to go to Le Jardin? Did I hear right? He wants me to go to some fancy restaurant with him—again—dressed so informally?

"Azuma-senpai! We're going to eat?" I asked.

"Is there a problem? You're not hungry?" He looked at me worriedly.

"I—err, I just ate breakfast."

"Is that so?" He raised a pensive brow at me and smiled again. "If you say so." Then he ordered his chauffer to head home instead. "You really are quite troublesome, aren't you? If you get hungry later, just ask for food from one of the servants." He laughed and tucked a stray strand of his lavender hair behind his ear.

I just smiled and looked outside the window. This is just the beginning, isn't it? More things are bound to add up to all this—this confusing state of mind I must be in right now. And soon enough, I'd find myself waking up, right? Just a little more time, maybe.

But for now, I'll be playing along.

I'll prove to all of you that Len-kun is the biggest jerk there is.

-

-

(End of Chapter Two)

-

* * *

_Reviews / Constructive Criticisms are welcome. :)_

_\/_


End file.
